The Scribe and the Iron Dragon
by Tonlor
Summary: Gajeel drinks a little too much one night and ends up admitting something to Levy. One-Shot LevyxGajeel


The Scribe and the Iron Dragon

~A/N~ This is my first Fairy Tail one shot using my personal favorite couple Levy and Gajeel. I don't know why I let them so much but I do. As for time I put this around a year or so after the Magical Games and the 10,000 Dragon thing assuming everyone in FT lives and all. Oh and of course **This is NON-CANON!**

* * *

Gajeel sat at the guild's bar tapping his finger, he was bored… very bored. The guild hall was rather empty this day. Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Ezra were had been on a mission for almost a week. As was Laxus and his trope of followers, Elfman and his sisters, even Levy and the two dorks that followed her. He was more or less alone, yeah there were plenty of people but none he knew; he glanced up to see Guildarts and Cana looking over missions. He hadn't had any desire to do any mission without a partner and he only had one he wanted to take with him. The woman he had started to see as his petite little scribe

"We're back," a familiar voice called out Gajeel looked up to see Levy and her dorks enter the hall.

"Welcome back Levy, Jet, Droy," Cana said grabbing a mission. "Let's do this one,"

"Good choice," Guildarts replied.

"Welcome back shrimp," Gajeel said turning in his chair.

"Thanks Gajeel," Levy replied giving him a soft almost loving smile. Gajeel blushed and looked away picking up a bolt and quickly started to chew on it.

"It's good to be back," Jet said sitting down.

"Yeah we should celebrate we competed the mission without a scratch," Droy added. Gajeel rolled his eyes he knew the mission must have been easy for those two not to get hurt.

"So Levy how's it feel to be 18 now?" Cana asked.

"I don't feel any different," Levy said slightly embarrassed. Gajeel paused he remembered he had never given her his gift.

"Yahoooo! We are back!" Natsu's voice echoed out as he, Grey, Lucy and Ezra walked into the hall.

"Welcome back guys," several member cheered at their return.

"Hey shrimp come here," Gajeel said catching Levy's attention. She nearly skipped over to him.

"Yes Gajeel?" Levy asked a happy smile on her face.

"Good job," Gajeel said patting her on the head.

"Th… thanks," Levy said her face flushed heavily. Gajeel turned back around and started to eat the scrap iron they had for him.

"Levy you guys are back too?" Lucy asked seeing her.

"Yeah we just beat you back," Levy replied turning to see Lucy. Gajeel looked at Levy out of the corner of his eye. She had grown a few inches in the last year; she was now just at shoulder level to him. She had grown her hair out as well it now rested rather beautifully around her shoulders. One thing that hadn't changed was her slightly less than ample breasts, they fit her perfectly but compared to most the other women she was basically flat. But then again he actually like that about her, his eyes trailed down her body taking in her thin lean form.

"Oh Gajeel," Levy turned to see him eyeing her up and down.

"Yo," Gajeel quickly said making eye contact with her.

"Can we resume our training?" Levy asked.

"Sure," Gajeel remembered that she had asked for him to help her work out once in a while. His eyes moved over her body again, she wore a simple but to him sexy black dress with white trim. It stopped just before her knees leaving plenty to his imagination.

"Hey Levy what did you get for you birthday?" Jet asked.

"Take a guess," Levy said.

"Books," a voice answered.

"Pens," another voice rang out.

"Sexy Underwear," Lucy whispered into her ear. "Have you worn it for Gajeel yet?" Levy's face flushed red. She barely stopped her nose from bleeding the thought of her wearing something just for Gajeel, they weren't even a couple.

"Oh I know a new dress," Another voice said. Gajeel remained silent he wanted to give her his present but was far to embaressed to do it with all these peple

* * *

The guild hall started to empty as the day dwindled into night. Gajeel, Makarov, Levy, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Ezra, Charlie, Happy, and Pantherlily remained in the hall. Makarov looked on the verge of falling asleep where he sat, Natsu and Lucy where talked alone in the corner and Ezra was in the mists of a drinking competitions with Patherlily. Levy sat a few feet away from Gajeel reading a book whilst Gajeel sat face down on the table with his blue bandana covering his eyes.

"Grey-sama, Juvia wants to join you on your next mission," Juvia said her eyes welled up with tear.

"Yeah sure you can tag along," Grey replied.

"Juvia is happy thank you," Juvia said hugging Grey.

"Ok just let go," Grey replied.

"Juvia doesn't want to," Juvia replied smiling.

Gajeel mumbled incoherently having drunk too much after getting into a drinking match aganst Makarov. "What?" Levy asked swearing she heard her name.

Once again Gajeel mumbled his voice too dampened by the hardwood table. Levy moved closer lifting his head to ask once again. "One more time please, what?" Levy asked.

"I misshed Levy," Gajeel said clearly not knowing who he was talking too.

"Really?" Levy asked.

"Yesh she has cute legs and a ssssweet bottom," Gajeel said thudding his head down. Levy blushed heavily sliding away a bit.

'_Oh my god did he just say that?' _Levy asked herself.

"Gajeel is drunk," Happy laughed poking him.

"I am not!" Gajeel yelled sitting up his eyes focusing in. "Iwasjustrestingmyeyes," he grumbled incoherently.

"You are really drunk," Levy said. "You should go home and sleep,"

"I don't have a home… just the guild," Gajeel grumbled. Levy looked at him with surprise and confusion.

"What have you been doing with your money from your missions?" Levy asked she could tell he was still out of it and didn't know who he was talking too.

"Saving half giving half to guild," Gajeel grumbled again.

"Really?" Levy asked.

"Yeah he has been helping with food, ale, and paying for basic repairs," Makarov said opening one eye. Levy closed her book and moved to Gajeel.

"Come on Gajeel you can crash at my place till you get a new one for yourself," Levy said helping Gajeel up.

"Levy and Gajeel sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.," Happy floated around them.

"Go to sleep Happy," Levy said helping Gajeel walk out of the hall.

"Levy?" Gajeel asked looking at the short blue haired woman.

"Yeah it's me Gajeel," Levy said as the two got hit by the cool night air. Levy shuddered slightly from the cold. She felt warmth cover her; she looked to see Gajeel had removed his coat and put it over her.

"There that should warm you up a bit," Gajeel said his drunken stupor had nearly subsided thanks to the cold air and lack of drinks in the last hour.

"Thanks," Levy said sniffing the coat. It reeked of beer but still held an underlying scent of him.

"Where is your home I'll make sure you get there safe," Gajeel said.

"This way," Levy said figuring he didn't remember her telling him that he was welcome to stay with her. Gajeel walked beside Levy for several blocks; finally she worked up the courage to talk to him.

"Did you mean what you said in the hall?" Levy asked.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"When you said you missed me," Levy said. Gajeel's face paled when she spoke.

"That was you I said that too?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah… did you mean it?" Levy asked again.

"I won't lie, I've come to like you shrimp," Gajeel said a light blush on his face.

"That's good because I feel the same," Levy replied stopping at a door.

"R… really?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes really," Levy replied opening the door to her home. Gajeel shook his head then refocused on Levy.

"You are home… sleep well," Gajeel said as he turned to leave.

"Wait… you can sleep on the couch if you want," Levy said.

"I would like that actually," Gajeel said walking up to her. Levy stepped aside letting him step into her small home. Her house didn't surprise him in the least. Wall to wall books, papers, and missives. A desk sat against the wall and a decent sized couch was placed in front of a fire place.

"Home sweet home," Levy said.

"The books didn't surprise me," Gajeel said turning to look at Levy. Their eyes met Gajeel powerful eyes locked into a long stare with Levy's soft brown eyes.

"Gajeel," Levy said stepping towards him.

"Command me," Gajeel said moving towards her. Levy jumped into him her arm wrapped around his neck, Gajeel quickly caught her in his arms locked around her waist. They were now inches from each other Levy could feel Gajeel's breathe against her skin. Levy's eyes slowly closed as she leaned in slightly. Gajeel followed suit his eyes slowly closed as he closed the last bit of space between their lips. Levy's lips brushed lightly over Gajeel's an experimental touch, the simple touch left them both craving more and their lips meshed together. Levy intertwined her fingers through his long black hair as his hands ran down her back slightly reaching her backside. Gajeel gave a light squeeze and was rewarded a deep moan from the petite woman. As Levy moaned into Gajeel's kiss he managed to force open her mouth and slid his tongue in.

Levy felt like she was going to melt in his arms, his firm yet gentle groping of her ass felt amazing. Gajeel's lips tasted like metal but she already started to like it. She wasn't alone in this Gajeel had already become addicted to her morphine like lips. He finally dropped backwards landing squarely on the couch. Levy pulled back the need for air had become too great.

"Oh my god," Levy said panting. Gajeel ran his hand up her sides slowly hiking up her dress. Gajeel looked at Levy awaiting her to tell him to continue or to stop. Levy leaned back in locking their lips together again. She wanted to go the distance with him, she could still remember when he beat her, Droy, and Jet up then hung them in the park pinned to a tree. Then how he just let Droy and Jet beat on him and even came to her defense when Laxus shot lightning at her. How he was her guardian during the S-class trials, and how he wore the bandana she had given him for good luck.

"Please be gentle," Levy said in between a kiss.

"I will obey every command you give," Gajeel said kissing her neck.

"Oh take me," Levy moaned out. Gajeel hoisted her up carrying her to her bedroom.

"Very well but we do this right," Gajeel said laying her down on her bed. Gajeel moved his hand down her body until he reached the hem of her dress, and once more he looked to her for a command.

"I am yours do with me as you like," Levy said. Gajeel smiled and kissed her once more before he pulled her dress off. Levy quickly pulled of his blue sleeveless shirt and undid his belt. Gajeel removed her shoes and ran his hand up her soft legs. Levy laid back as he kissed her foot and moved up her leg, one kiss to her ankle, three up her shin, and one to her knee then four up her thigh stopping at her panties.

Levy lifted her hips allowing her metallic lover to removed her panties and toss them away. Gajeel leaned in giving her virgin mound an experimental lick. Levy moaned loudly just from the touch of his tongue. Gajeel continued to lick over her womanhood each time she would moan or give a quiet yelp in pleasure.

"You taste good," Gajeel said cracking a grin before he slid his tongue into her fertile pussy.

"Ah Gajeel!" Levy moaned loudly she grasped his hair her finger ran through his black locks once again. She quivered from his amazingly skilled tongue, her back started to arch up as he continued to tease her. Levy couldn't hold back at all she felt herself coming to a climax faster than she could take. Gajeel flicked his tongue over her clit knocking her over the edge of her oncoming climax. Levy laid still lost in a euphoric bliss as Gajeel started to kiss his way up her body. He pulled off her bra that covered her B-cup maybe even C-cup breasts. His tongue flicked over her hard nipples gaining moaned from her as he did. Levy moved her hands onto Gajeel's bare chest his fingers ran over his sculpted form.

"That was amazing Gajeel," Levy said licking her lips as her eyes trailed down his body stopping on an obvious bulge in his pants.

"It was nothing you tasted good," Gajeel replied leaning down meshing their lips together again. Levy could taste some kind of sweetness on his lips she wondered if it was her juices or maybe his sweat.

"I want to return the favor," Levy said pushing against Gajeel's chest.

"If that is what you want," Gajeel replied flipping her over so she was on top of him. Levy started her way down his body kissing his neck and muscular torso. Her hand moved down his chest reaching his pants before her lips did. Gajeel kicked off his boots so Levy could take his pants off. Levy's lips reached his pants and an idea came to her mind, she carefully took his zipper into her mouth looking up at him as she unzipped him with her teeth. Gajeel grinned seeing her act so sultry, her helped removed his pants and underwear letting Levy see his fully erect cock inches from her face.

'_He's a freaking beast'_ Levy thought seeing his largeness. She started to run her hand up and down his manhood. _"twelve no thirteen inches,'_ Levy wondered how she was going to be able to properly please such a large cock. After a shy gulp she wrapped her lips around the head of his largeness. Levy clumsily tried to suck Gajeel off she as a virgin in all senses she hadn't even see a penis before much less such a large one. She had read and thought about what it would be like to have one inside her. Gajeel rested his head back just letting her do what she wanted.

"I'm sorry I'm so bad at this," Levy said as she started to suck him again.

"I'd rather you be inexperience than experienced… it speaks volumes about you," Gajeel said happy that she wasn't some open whore. Levy giggled lightly causing a vibration on Gajeel's steely cock gaining a moan from him. Levy gained some confidence as she started to work him over again. Gajeel placed a hand on Levy's head ready to help her if she asked for it. Levy started to lower her head down his cock taking as much as she could. She gaged for a moment stopping not even half way down his hardness. She was slightly mad at herself for not being bigger so she could take more of his meat at once.

Levy moved one of her hands to start stroking what she couldn't take while her other went to her own womanhood. She was hoping her moaning on his cock would feel good for him. She sucked, stroked and moaned on Gajeels cock and had no idea how good it felt for him. He groaned in pleasure as she worked him over. Her tight mouth felt wonderful add in her moaning that caused pleasure filled spiked to course through him and the softness of her hand on his shaft combined pleasure was pushing him to an strong eruption.

"Levy I can't hold on," Gajeel groaned he didn't want to surprise her with a sudden at this point large load of seed to burst into her unready mouth. Levy moved her lips to his head stroking him to his finish. Gajeel let lose a loud groan as he came and came hard. Thick ropes seed sprayed into Levy's mouth Levy choked for a moment on the last few spurts but surprisingly she managed to get every last drop down. Levy pulled off his cock sitting back savoring the remnants of his cum in her mouth. It was bitter with a metallic after taste but she liked it, to her it actually tasted rather good.

"Strange but good," Levy said crawling back up his body. "Now just one final act to do,"

Gajeel stopped Levy from moving their eyes locked onto each other. "Think carefully don't let lust influence your choice," Gajeel said.

"Gajeel," Levy smiled happily at him. "I love you," Levy words froze Gajeel. Three simple words that could hold more passion and desire in them than any action ever could. "Lust has nothing to do with this for me," Gajeel sat up quickly locking his lips against Levy's. Was this was love was, this indescribable feeling that welled up inside him each time he saw her, the desire only see a smile on her face and never see a frown. Love is what caused him to think about her when she was gone and to want her near when she was around. Gajeel pulled Levy against him feeling her body pressing against him. H could feel her hot core rubbing over his hardness.

The next thing Levy knew she was under Gajeel again his breathe was on her neck and his cock pushed against her wet entrance but he didn't push in. "Levy…" Gajeel spoke. Levy looked to him, his eyes locked on her. "I… I love you too," Gajeel said his face was flushed heavily.

Levy placed a hand on Gajeel's face a smile on hers. "I am really glad to hear that," Levy said. Gajeel. "Now please take me… I don't want to wait any longer," Levy said.

"It will hurt," Gajeel said lining himself up with levy's virgin entrance.

"I know but as long as it's you I don't care how much it hurts," Levy said. Gajeel smiled then pushed into her wet entrance. Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck bracing herself. Gajeel entered her inch by inch he spread her. Levy winced but encouraged him to continue, Gajeel stopped for a moment letting her velvety walls adjust to his size.

"Damn it you are tight," Gajeel grunted as he continued to push his way into Levy.

"Yeah it doesn't help that you are so big," Levy dug her nails into Gajeel's neck. Gajeel ignored her nails and continued to push in until he was against her cervix.

"Let me know if it hurts," Gajeel said starting to thrust. Levy moved her hands onto Gajeel's back her nails still dug into him. Gajeel kept a pace slow and easy letting her adjust to him. Levy winched each time he hit her cervix she hadn't full adjusted yet but she didn't want him to stop.

"Ah Gajeel!" Levy moaned when he gave her a partially hard thrust.

"Sorry was that too hard?" Gajeel asked.

"No it just surprised me," Levy said. She leaned up pressing her lips against his the taste of his lips helped the pain slip away as he continued to thrust in. Levy started to moan the pleasure finally overtook the pain. Gajeel slid a hand under Levy's back pulling them into a seated position letting dictate the speed. Levy started to bounce herself upon Gajeel's manhood completely lost in the heat of the moment. Gajeel began to thrust upwards meeting her as she came down. The two meshed their bodies together as their once passionate love had become a lust filled fuck festival. Levy had completely lost herself in lust for Gajeel.

"Oh Gajeel!" Levy screamed his name as she bounced she pressed her lips against his. Gajeel ran a hand up her body and started to grope her breast. Levy pushed Gajeel down onto his back using his chest for balance. Gajeel grabbed her hips adding his strength to her bouncing. Levy's bouncing stopped dead her whole body tensed up, her eyes rolled back and a loud deep moan echoed from her. Gajeel barely managed to hold back as her velvet walls tightly constricted him.

"Damn it you get tight when you cum," Gajeel said laughing.

Levy dropped down on his chest, she hadn't just came she was ripped to shreds by the hardest orgasm she had ever felt. "Best night ever," Levy said.

"I'm not done yet," Gajeel said rolling Levy onto her back starting his thrusting again.

"Don't stop Gajeel!" Levy cried out as he pumped nearly all of his manhood into her now welcoming love canal. Gajeel leaned in kissing her neck as he slammed home in her.

"Almost… where do you want it," Gajeel asked.

"You can't cum inside it's not safe," Levy moaned.

"Why not you love me, I love you," Gajeel said still pumping. Levy continued to moan as he slammed her mind was going blank but it wasn't safe her period would be starting soon and she wasn't ready to be a mother.

"Please not inside," Levy begged.

"Then were?" Gajeel asked still managing to hold off.

"Anywhere, just not inside," Levy said barely able to keep saying no to him.

"Well here it comes," Gajeel pulled out of her just before he came and shot his seed up her body. Levy's chest heaved her breath slowly started to catch up after their rumpus love making. She slowly ran her hand over her stomach collecting some of the seed on her finger before she looked at her metallic lover and licked off the cum. Gajeel sat staring at her; she was simply stunning her beautiful blue hair clung to her sweat covered body. Gajeel leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt," Levy said.

"You got no objections from me," Gajeel said whipping away sweat from his brow. He looked over his shoulder to see a few short trails of blood from Levy's nails. He paused seeing his pants. "Oh yeah," Gajeel reached down grabbing his pants. Levy watch him slightly confused, she sat up just as Gajeel pulled out a small rectangular box.

"What is this?" Levy asked.

"It's a little late but happy birthday Shrimp," Gajeel said handing her the box. Levy took the box and opened it, within sat a beautiful white gold necklace with the word 'Iron' with a heart in the 'o' and red ruby hearts on both sides of the iron.

"It's beautiful Gajeel," Levy said kissing Gajeel on the cheek. Gajeel blushed lightly then looked away.

"It's really late let's go to sleep," Levy said getting under the covered. Gajeel moved to leave the room his aim for the couch where he was offered to sleep.

"Good night," Gajeel said.

"Get in my bed," Levy said grabbing his arm. Gajeel smiled again and moved into her bed. Levy giggled when he pulled her into his arms and started to drift off. Levy closed her eyes letting her exhaustion take her.

~End Notes~ Let me know what you think. This is my first Fairy Tail FF so let me know what you think. If the chars are OOC or if it reads to fast or what have you.

~On a side note~ Let me know if you would like a story done and I will see what I can do.


End file.
